


True Colors [VID]

by Justine Bennett (Thevetia), morgandawn



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-01-24
Updated: 1997-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevetia/pseuds/Justine%20Bennett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: Ray Doyle's true colors finally shining through.





	True Colors [VID]

 

Download: <https://archive.org/details/TrueColorsTheProfessionalsFanvid>

**Author's Note:**

> A fan wrote:
> 
> "I love when a video tricks me like this. What a Hoot! Twisted and Lovely. Also appreciated the fact that you cut it short: that made the joke more (not less) effective"


End file.
